


Who says there's no sex in the Champagne Room?

by Bbblaney77



Series: A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lapdance, Making Love, Not Beta Read, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spuirting and Gushing, Stripper Peter Parker, Threesome - F/F/M, Very Mild Sexual Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbblaney77/pseuds/Bbblaney77
Summary: -‘Someday’ Peter thinks to himself, ‘Someday I’ll learn to stop making bets with SHIELD agents. Especially SHIELD agents named Maria Hill.’-Peter is voluntold to go undercover for a SHIELD mission... but it's not a job he'd ever expected to do.Male Stripper.Natasha who had been gone on an Avenger mission is back and curious about Peter's new mission, and why Maria decided to have him do it.Maria... well lets just say she's more attracted to both spy-ders then she thought she was... good thing for her... Natasha enjoyed when she and Peter invited Carol to their bed more than she thought she would.This is after "Mommy Kinks, Strap-ons, and Threesomes… ooOh my." before chapter 3 of "Natasha and Peter - Usual places to have sex or make love."(edit) I completely forgot to give credit to pitviper1157 here for giving me the idea to have Maria give them a lap dance. I am a firm believer in giving credit were credit is due, and I had originally planned on Peter just giving both Natasha and Maria each a lap dance but Maria owed Peter a lap dance.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov/Maria Hill
Series: A Black Widow Queen and her Wolf Spider Prince (Consort) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448254
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to hide your job from the Avengers (by Peter Parker)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135398) by [PleaseDontFindThisMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDontFindThisMom/pseuds/PleaseDontFindThisMom). 



> So I read "How to hide your job from the Avengers (by Peter Parker)" by PleaseDontFindThisMom, and I'm pretty sure there was another story about Peter being a stripper and the avengers find out... 
> 
> That's when my muse demanded a story feat. Peter Parker as a male stripper. 
> 
> I was originally going to have it be that Carol finds out about Peter stripping and they all have another threesome, but Maria Hill makes more sense.

“Ladies help me welcome to the stage… _officer_ Lean Dean Peters.” The Strip Jockey announced over the start of ‘SexyBack’ by Justin Timberlake.

A young man with brown hair and brown eyes and a sexy strut walks on the stage to screaming fans.

The man is new but is already a crowd favorite.

He moves his hips, using ballet moves. Jumps around on the stage, careful not to be too good. Moving his body fluidly around the stage using some of his natural and _not so_ natural agility and flexibility to do moves that almost defy description, but he’s still careful to not go overboard.

When asked how he can move so fluidly he tells them he’s really good at yoga and took ballet when he was younger.

He slowly removed the tearaway fake police officer’s uniform. That is his usual character, but he’s also been a fireman and even dressed in a nonspecific superhero costume.

But they all end up with him in a thong with a large cup in the front.

The fact that he’s well endowed is one of the reason’s he so popular.

He maintained eye contact with the crowd, giving a few sensual smiles.

Unlike most of his ‘co-workers’ he uses the pole, he’s able to move around it and do things that most of the other men can’t.

Because unlike most of the other men, he’s not bulky. His muscles are long and lean.

He has a dancer’s build and grace.

Eventually the song ended, and he made a show of sensually moving across the stage to gather the money that had been put there. He also took the numbers just to be nice, however he has no intention of calling any of them.

Next, he made a quick walk through the crowd, did his best avoid the more handsy patrons both female and male. Turned down several that asked for a lap dance.

He then headed backstage. It is almost time for the meeting to go down. He quickly dressed and retrieved the surveillance equipment he needed. Then a quick look around he leaped up to the high ceiling and silently crawl through the vent, towards the manager’s office.

He arrived just as they started the meeting. He set up the equipment and recorded the whole thing. He made sure it was also being sent to SHIELD HQ.

As the parties planned, Lean Dean thought to himself. ‘I don’t know why I had to spend the whole week here, I could have just snuck in before the meeting and do this.’

He knows there are other undercover SHIELD agents, as customers and as employees.

‘But of course, no, I’m the only one that is stripping…’ he thought to himself.

He thought back to how this all started…

\------------ (Flashback 6 days ago) -----------

‘Someday’ Peter thinks to himself, ‘Someday I’ll learn to stop making bets with SHIELD agents. Especially SHIELD agents named Maria Hill.’

Peter softly growls under his breath as he heads to Maria Hill’s office to find out what the mission he has to do.

As much as he would like to hope it’s something simple, he knows with his patented ‘Parker Luck’ he’s not that lucky… unless you consider ‘bad luck’ lucky, he’s got _that_ in spades.

After Hill’s secretary announced him, he went in.

Peter took one last breath as he opened the door. He walked in his head up proud, if he’s learned anything from Natasha it’s that ‘fake it ‘til you make it’ is real.

“Ah agent Parker, just the victim… I mean undercover agent I was looking for.” Maria let a little smirk cross her face.

Peter bites back his first instinct to say something smartass. He’s gotten much better of being confidant outside of his mask.

Maria who can read people almost as well as Natasha, let her smirk get bigger to show him that she knows what he’s doing. “Here’s your mission… I _would_ say if you choose to accept it, but well, you don’t have a choice… Just read the file.”

Peter reached out to grab the folder and opened it, he speedreads, the first part, and stopped… in fact his brain shut down. “Uh I’m sorry this must be some kind of mistake… I’m not trained for this.”

“I know, you have an appointment with one of our instructors in an hour. He’ll teach you all you need to know, but I’m sure with your abilities you pick it up quickly.”

“Please, you have to have some other mission… single-handily take on a Hydra base, or Emil Blonsky the abomination escaped, and you need me to go recapture him, or even washing the outside windows of the Helicarrier? Anything but this…”

“Nope, you are perfect for this mission. Don’t worry Peter it’s not as bad as you think it is.”

“I’m not really comfortable doing…”

“Peter your spider suit is skintight, how is this different?” Maria knew it would be a fight to get Peter to agree to the mission so she’s having a little fun with it. This really isn’t a life or death mission.

Peter just sighed, “Why?”

Maria went with a little honesty, “because I can.”

“I… uh…” Peter tried to think of a reason not to do this but can’t come up with one.

“Peter, you made the bet fair and square. You aren’t going back on that now… are you?”

“No.” Peter ground out between his clinched teeth.

“Good here is the instructor’s name and the classroom you’ll be using.” Maria handed Peter a slip of paper.

Peter walked out, no sense in putting off the inevitable.

‘I’m not sure if I consider it a good thing or bad that Natasha is gone on an avenger mission this week. Not that she won’t find out about it… oh lord what if the rest of the team find out about this…’ Peter couldn’t contain the wince that crossed his face.

He made his way to the room, as he got closer, he heard music loud thumping music.

He waited until the music stopped before knocking. He stepped in after being told to do so.

“Ah you must be my new student, agent Parker. Come in.” The man said.

Peter looked over to see a man of average-height with fair skin, light brown hair and blue eyes. He has a birthmark on his neck. In keeping with his chosen career, he is in great shape, if not larger… well bulkier then Peter.

“Uh yeah, I’m here, you can call me Peter… so uh how does this work?” Peter asked no matter how hard he tries he can’t keep the trepidation out of his voice.

“I understand, first let me introduce myself, I’m Jonathan Edwards. It’s good to meet you Peter.”

“Uh yeah, you to agent Edwards.”

With an easy smile, “Peter, given the circumstances you might as well call me Jon.”

Peter nodded then looked around the room and the first thing he noticed was a stripper pole. Then a sound system. In fact, “This looks a lot like a dance studio.” Peter said after taking in the room.

“Good eye, it is in fact a dance studio. Stripping is a lot like dancing just with removing your clothing. It’s not an exact match and I know a few nonexotic dancers that would strongly disagree, but they’re not here.” Jon said with a chuckle. “Okay, so I was told to teach you the art of stripping, but I need to know a little about you, are you in a relationship?”

“Yes, I’m deeply in love with someone, she’s on an assignment this week.” Peter and Natasha had decided long ago that unless Peter starts to work with her much more on SHIELD missions they would try to keep the other agents from finding out about their relationship, not because they are ashamed, but in the spy world knowledge is power. As it stands in SHIELD only Hill and Coulson as well as Fury know for sure that Natasha and Peter, the black widow and Spider-Man are in love with each other.

“Are you thinking of doing this beyond the assignment?” Jon asked, he had a feeling the answer is _no_ based on how Peter is acting, but he wants to be sure.

“Uh no, I was… _asked_ , to take this assignment, and wouldn’t normally be here… oh uh no offence.” Peter realized he was coming dangerously close to insulting the teacher.

Jon smiled, “no offence taken, you are hardly the first to think it, not even here.”

“Do a lot of agents go through this training?” Peter asked realizing there must be a reason the room is here.

“Well, I am one of the seduction teachers, and you would be surprised how many missions require training like this, not necessarily full stripper training, after all stripping is about seduction… usually without the sex.” Jon smirked before adding, “although I guess it depends on who you are stripping for. You said you are happily in a relationship, well you can put what you learn here to use, in the privacy of your relationship.”

Peter once again stopped to think, while he and Natasha are very satisfied in their lovemaking, Peter has always wondered in the back of his mind about her seduction skills.

Peter has never been under the impression that he knows anywhere near what Natasha knows about seduction.

So, while still unsure of this mission, at least the training might be worth it…

If Natasha doesn’t kill him as soon as she gets back.

Jon watched the emotions cross his new student’s face. Even if he didn’t know that Peter hadn’t gone through the academy, the openness of his expression would be another indication.

Agents are trained to hide those or only show what they want.

As an example, Jon hid the smirk that threatened to come out when he said, “Well I understand you will be starting the mission soon, so we better get started. So, strip.”

“What?!”

“Take off your clothes so I can see what I’m working with, you can leave your underwear on.”

Peter felt his face flush as the blush crawled up his neck. “Uh here… or is there a dressing room…” Peter knew as soon as he asked how stupid the question is.

Jon decided not to say anything, he saw just what Peter was thinking. “Just don’t think about it, it’s only you and me here. You’re lucky normally there are several people in class, and they have to do the same thing.”

Peter glanced up to the camera that his Spidey sense can tell is watching. He’s not sure who’s watching but whatever Hill’s right his Spidey suit is skintight. He took a deep breath and pulled his shirt off, then took one shoe and sock and then the other. His abilities allowed him to not have to hope on one foot while doing that. He then paused as his hands were on his pants. He’s thankful he didn’t wear his suit underneath. He then undid the snap and zipper, then dropped his pants.

He removed them and took his clothes folding them to give his hands something to do, as the put them on a chair.

He then looked at the instruction to see something akin to mild lust in his eyes.

Jon looked up after looking the other man up and down and saw that he’d been caught. “I will confess that I’m bisexual. It’s not a requirement, but as a stripper, it helps. After all you are as likely to be hit on by gay men as you are by women. I’m going to ask something we don’t normally ask, but how do you feel about men?”

“Uh honestly, I’ve never been with a man, I mean I’ve found the male form attractive, but I much prefer the female form. I guess I don’t have a problem, I… uh, I’m open minded.” Peter said, while it’s true that Natasha of course, even Carol are the ones he would prefer, he’s not exactly repulsed by Steve or Bucky, even Sam. They take great care of their bodies.

“Good, there is nothing wrong with that.” Jon said glad for the answer, he of course is attracted to Peter physically but it’s clear from what little he spoke of his girlfriend the love shines through. “now if you want you can put your clothes back on, but I’m going to have you take them off again, because for now we are going to watch a few videos showing various stripper acts. Including some of mine. I’ll be explaining what they are doing. Normally we would build up to this, but I understand we are in a time crunch.”

Peter knowing, he needs to get used to being semi-naked around others more, not that this isn’t that different then gym class in high school. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of the TV Jon did the same as he started the first video.

During the videos Jon would describe what each move is called and sometimes he would pause it and then show him, eventually Peter got comfortable enough he did some of the moves himself.

He eventually realized the camera wasn’t watching him anymore. He continued to pick up the moves, one of the things he does well is pick up moves, part of it his natural intelligence and his not so natural abilities, plus with as much dance as he’s learned from Natasha, it’s just another form of that.

Jon is very impressed with how quickly Peter is picking up the information. “Peter you are a natural. You are one of the most flexible people I’ve ever met, do you do a lot of yoga and gymnastics?”

“Uh, thanks, I’ve always been quick to pick up something I see, and yes, my significant other… Nat, is trained in ballet and she taught me, but we also do yoga and I do a lot of gymnastics.” Peter bit back the urge to smirk, his web swing and fighting style is very gymnastics heavily.”

Okay, I’m going to turn on some music, and I want you to put on a show, nothing fancy, just ignore me and feel the music, pretend… is it Nat?” Peter nodded, “pretend Nat is here, and you are putting on a show for her, just uh remember she’s not _actually_ here, and don’t go _too far_.” Jon smiled; he’d had a couple of his students get so caught up in pretending someone they like is in the room they didn’t stop.

Peter took a deep breath as Jon started the song he heard playing right before he came in. Peter pretended Natasha is sitting in the chair in front of him, her beautiful smile aimed at him. As she told him to get her off without touching her.

He got lost in the music and moving around the chair jumping and rolling around moving his hand close but pulling away at the last second.

Jon watched, he took a split second to admire the way Peter is moving, but then he looked at the performance critically to be able to help Peter.

As the song ended, Peter stopped and was slightly out of breath, not that he’s out of shape, but he had to keep from going to far in pretending and his body followed his imagination’s lead thus he was more turned on then he anticipated.

“Great, what was going through your mind as you did that?” Jon asked to get the mindset that Peter is in.

“I uh imagined Nat there in the chair with her smile she has only for me, and she told me to get her off without touching her.” Peter said honestly, plus he’s still excited after his performance.

“Huh, that’s good, now you have to be careful on the job about imagining her there. It could be very easy to go too far. Remember this is a show not an act, you maybe semi-nude but you still have to be in control, because you want to help the person you are in front of, lose a little bit of control.” Jon said. “beyond that, it was very good for your first time. Like I said you are a natural. Now…” He continued until there was a short knock on the door and Maria Hill popped her head in.

“I just wanted to stop by and see how everything is going.” Maria knew it was weak, showing up like this, but she’d been watching them on the surveillance camera, and her mouth watered at seeing Parker in just his underwear.

No wonder Natasha fell for the man.

“Agent Hill come on in, you are just in time. Peter is in need of a partner.” Jon didn’t buy the excuse at all; he’d been around long enough to know that only a few people can make this happen. Taking an undertrained agent and giving them special training.

Plus, Jon has heard of Peter Parker, he’s connected with the avengers. He suspects that ‘Nat’ might be Natasha Romanoff, but he’s discreet enough to not ask.

“Okay, I’d be glad to help.” She walked in and stood nearby. “What do you need me to do?”

Jon let a small smirk show and said “Peter move that chair closer to the middle. Agent Hill have a seat.” Jon waited until that was done then added, “Peter come here,” as he walked over to a storage locker, he grabbed a special SHEILD uniform it’s a tearaway like a normal stripper costume, he had them made kind of as a joke for class.

Jon explained how the clothes work and then watched as Peter put them on. He then covered the last few rules when working with someone, things like permission, making sure if you hold any part of them like their wrists that it’s lightly with only two fingers so the person doesn’t feel trapped.

Jon called Peter over to the sound system, he said to help him pick what music to dance to, but really to give him one last instruction. After they found a song Peter likes. Jon glance over at Hill and then back at Peter, then with a smirk quietly added, “get her so hot and bothered she’ll have to change clothes before she goes back to work.”

Peter who had been apprehensive as soon as Hill came in, smirked himself, he’d realized that it was no circumstances that he’d been watched until she showed up.

Jon just started the song and stood back to watch how it plays out. He of course is watching to see how Peter does and what he can do better.

Peter turned back to Maria, he decided right now she is Maria. He walks over to her lightly running his fingers just over her shoulders as he walks around her. He drops to his knees in front of her and leans in towards her, but before he touches her, he pulls back, he then steps back and slowly peels off the top throwing it over his shoulders.

Peter then straddles her lap facing away from her, as he gently grabs her hands and runs them up his bare chest, smirking as he faintly hears a moan at the hard planes of his chest and stomach. He, hip rolls slightly as he moves her hands down next to his cock.

He moved slightly away and turned back getting close he again straddles her this time facing her, as he, hip rolls letting her see just what he’s packing.

He bites back the urge to smirk when her eyes widen just slightly at the bulge in his pants and he’s not even hard.

He pulls back and struts around behind her then as he slowly pulls off the tear away pants.

He leans down, “Tell me Maria, when was the last time you had a good time… do you like what you see… what you… touched?” he seductively whispered into her ear.

This time clad only in his underwear he rolls around in front of her and reverse straddles her again, once again grabbing her wrist lightly he moves her hands up his chest slowly as he wiggles around and lets out a moan or two just loud enough for her to hear. Then he works her hands down his body, not letting her touch his cock he moved slightly away from her as they reached his waist and then moved back towards her as he moved her hands down his rock-hard thighs.

He then worked her back up but pulled away before she could reach his waist and enjoyed the groan of disappointment that she couldn’t help but come out.

He turned and watched her breath catch as he took her hands lightly brushing the front of his chest as he once again straddles her, he then moved her hands to his outer hips as they got to his waist and before she could grab his ass he moved back slightly as he ran her hands down first the outer thighs then the front then towards his knees he moved her hands into his inner thighs. As he moved her hands back up, he waited until just past his mid-thigh before moving them back to his outer thigh.

Much to the disappointment of Maria. She can’t believe how turned on she is, the slow song, the seductive way Peter is moving around and with her.

She tells herself it’s because she’s been too busy lately to actually find someone to have sex with… that why she’s so turned on, dry spell and that’s all.

Of course, it’s all moot because before she knows it, she’s so wet… her pussy is starting to drip.

Peter enhanced sense of smell detected her excited state, not long after.

He smiles, he loves the scent of a woman _that_ turned on.

Of course, that’s when reality, came crashing down, he’d just got Maria Hill so hot and bothered she’s wet.

He, it makes him feel like he’s cheating on Natasha.

Fortunately, the song ended, Peter got away from her without making it look like he’s trying to get away.

Jon doesn’t know Peter or Maria well enough to realize it, and Maria is dealing with her own feelings of what Peter made her do.

She’d never gotten so wet at just a few touches he never touched her beyond his fingers holding her wrists and she only touched his chest and thighs.

“Uh I have somewhere I have to be, can we finish up tomorrow” Peter said suddenly, he needed to get away.

He felt like he was going to puke.

“That’s fine, you are mostly good to go we can touch up on a few things in the morning.” Jon finally noticed how out of sorts Peter is acting. He’s seen it before, new strippers in a long-term relationship, when what they are doing finally hits them, they react similar.

“Peter hold on for one second I need to tell you one thing before you go.” Jon said then looked over at Hill, as much as he’d like to be upset at her it’s as much his fault, he’s the one that should have realized it could happen.

“Agent Hill, I can make my report to you later if you would like.” Jon said trying to think of a way to get her out without embarrassing anyone even more.

“Oh no, just let me know when he’s ready. I’m assuming it’ll be tomorrow?”

“Yes, in the morning most likely, he’s very good…” Jon didn’t wince at saying that, but it was close, he didn’t mean to bring up the situation. Even Jon could tell how turned on Hill was by the end.

“Okay, well then carry on.” Maria said as she walked out, knowing she needs to stop by the locker room.

It wasn’t until she had cleaned up and changed that she remembers Peter’s enhanced sense of smell.

She softly muttered a few cuss words and wondered how she will handle being around Peter or more importantly Natasha, now.

\-------------------------

Jon waited until Peter was dressed and he could see that Peter was about two seconds from either bolting for the door or jumping out the windows. “Peter, I’m sorry I should have realized sooner… You didn’t cheat on your girlfriend.” Jon said softly as he walked over to him. In the short time he’s spent around Peter he’s grown to like the man.

“You don’t understand, Nat and I are very possessive of each other, I have never, _would_ _never_ , do anything to jeopardize my relationship with her, I love her with all my heart.” Peter said worriedly.

“I understand, I can’t say for sure because I don’t know her but if you talk to her and explain the situation… in fact if she needs to speak to me that’s fine.” Jon again assuming this is Natasha Romanoff and while he’d prefer to avoid pissing off someone that can kill you with just her pinky. He feels bad and wants to help the poor man in front of him as much as he can.

“She’s on a mission, and it’s radio silent, for the next week at least. I can talk to her if she is able to call me, but I can’t call her… Look I gotta go, I’ll be here in the morning.” Peter said he needs to get out of the building.

“Okay meet me my office 9am there is a few more tips and suggestions, but you have the moves down just breath and remember it’s not _you_ , you are going undercover this is a mission.” Jon handed him a slip of paper that had his office room number.

Peter left the building and got back to the tower as fast as possible and changed then went out on patrol for hours before he’d calmed down enough.

Karen was concerned about Peter, but when she asked, he’d refused to say why. She let it go for the moment, she assumes that he’s missing Natasha she’d been gone for several days and would be gone for at least another 6 or 7 more. And neither of them has a way to get ahold of her, without talking to FRIDAY.

So, she knows if anything were to happen FRIDAY would tell her, and they would tell Peter.

Peter eventually wore himself out and headed back to the tower. He badly misses having Natasha next to him in bed. The bed feels to big and empty without her there.

He eventually went to sleep.

\------------------- (End Flashback) --------------------

Peter AKA Lean Dean made his way back to his dressing room after the meeting ended. He’d been able to get all the people recorded making deals for advanced SHIELD weapons, there had even been talk about seeing if they could get the list of undercover agents to sell to the highest bidder.

Peter figured that was a pipe dream, the sellers are third party business that had fallen on hard times and looking to sell some weaponry behind SHIELD’s back, the saving grace is that the gun running group isn’t the biggest or meanest around.

Peter reached his dressing room and is thankful it’s still empty. He silently dropped down and put his equipment back in the hiding spot. He’d like to just leave, since his job is done, but he still has to finish out his shift tonight.

He’s a mix of thankful and fearful that Natasha is supposed to be back by tomorrow. He wants to see her, but he’s not sure how she’ll react to his assignment. He’s been very careful since that day, the few women, and men that he’d given lap dances to, he'd give them a good time, but not _too_ good a time.

Peter thought about how he went to Jon’s office the next day and just like he said, most of what they did was last minute tips, what to do with handsy customers, personal hygiene, how to handle other dancers and what to look for.

Jon had looked up Peter’s measurements in the system and gone to the quartermaster to get the equipment Peter would need, mostly the costume. It was a fake police uniform and a thong that male strippers wear. Jon then helped Peter get into his undercover character as a new male stripper, with the stage name Lean Dean Peters.

That made Peter chuckle, neither of them came up with the name. Peter wondered who came up with the cover stories, and what their google searches look like.

Peter or rather Lean Dean’s first strip wasn’t that great. He was very nervous, but he was able to recover and by the end of his shift he was quite the hit with the crowd.

That was good because he had to make sure he didn’t get fired, the owner is sisters with an executive at the business and they wanted to meet away from the usual spots. Since both of them are women they decided to do it at the club, and the gun running group sent a female representative as well.

They all figured why not have some entertainment while they did their business.

All three had been enjoying the new guy Lean Dean. Even the owner who’s around this kind of thing all the time has to admit he’s unlike anyone she’d ever seen. She is anticipating riding his star and _him_ as he becomes famous, she’d seen what he’s packing and was making overtures to him by the third day.

Peter thought all this in his dressing room, it was something the manager gave to him on the fourth day, as incentive for him to stay, she’d shown up several times, randomly he knows she’s trying to catch him in the middle of changing.

However, he can hear her coming long before she gets there so he always makes sure he’s not in the middle of changing sometimes he make is seem like he’s almost done getting dressed.

If he was going to stay longer, he might have worried about how long he could keep it up.

He’s just thankful neither she, nor anyone else put any kind of surveillance in the room, he would know it’s there, but it would likely be hard for him to remove it without raising suspicions.

Peter has one more dance, and he’s actually kind of looking forward to it. The mission itself wasn’t difficult.

That said it wasn’t an easy mission, by any stretch.

So, while Peter is ready to be done with it, he does kind of enjoy the attention.

The crowd loves him, still he’s ready to be done and put this behind him.

Although he’s looking forward to putting some of his new skills to use for Natasha, he’s been thinking of maybe putting a stripper pole in their little home away from home.

He knows that Tony used to have a retractable one in one of his planes, it would just be a matter of finding out if he threw it away or stored it away when he removed it, after he and Pepper got serious.

Peter pulled out the costume he is going to use.

Peter smiled, since he’d met Jon a week ago. Jon had come, undercover, a time or two to make sure Peter was doing okay.

They’d talked and Jon flat-out asked if ‘Nat’ was Natasha. Peter didn’t get any hits from his Spidey sense, so he knew there was no danger from telling him, so he told him yes. Then asked him to keep it secret they don’t want it getting out.

Jon had already assumed so and was quick to agree.

Jon was the one to have the costume made for Peter, something he could keep after the mission.

Peter’s very much looking forward to giving Natasha a private showing of his new skills.

He looked at his phone and wondered why he hadn’t heard from Hill yet, in fact since that day she had kind of been avoiding him.

All their interactions since then have been so business-like it made him feel bad. He knows that Maria doesn’t have to many friends an unfortunate side effect of her job.

They had been more then acquaintances, if not friends, it’s hard not to be since her direct boss is his godfather and Peter has started doing more and more work with SHIELD not just missions, but he’s been working with their tech department to improve the equipment.

Fury has been dropping hints about Peter working more openly with the tech department. But Tony and most of the team, are against it.

They don’t mind Peter helping out, but they don’t want him in the middle of it all.

Peter looked at the time and realized it’s almost time started getting his costume on.

\-------------- (Earlier at SHIELD HQ) -------------

Natasha got home early and was very much looking forward to spending time with Peter, that mission was to long, especially without Peter with her.

Next time she’s going to push harder for Peter to join them. Tony and Steve had been overly cautious when they decided it might be too dangerous for Peter to join them.

Natasha was a bit snippy with them when she realized it wasn’t any more dangerous than normal.

She pretty sure they got her point.

She was a little disappointed when they got to the tower and Peter wasn’t there.

Karen told her that Peter had lost a bet with agent Hill and he is doing some sort of mission that is supposed to be finished tonight.

Karen doesn’t know what the mission is, and Peter’s been cagey about it.

Natasha knows the mission must not need Spider-Man since he’s not wearing his suit, if he was Karen would know.

Natasha got cleaned up and headed to SHIELD HQ.

As she got in and headed to Maria Hill’s office. She overheard with her enhanced hearing, two female SHIELD agents talking.

_“Did you see him the night before last? How does he move so well, I swear it’s like he doesn’t have any bones, how could anyone be that flexible?”_

_“I know, but I heard he said he does a lot of yoga and gymnastics. Plus, I heard he’s an excellent dancer. I don’t know about the night before, but last night, I swear there wasn’t a pair of dry panties in the building. That song, and his moves… fuck I’m getting wet just remembering.”_

However, when Natasha heard what they said next, she almost stumbled.

_“I heard he’s got a girlfriend; she is so fucking lucky. What is his name again? I heard he’s new.”_

_“Parker, but he’s not new, he’s a specialized agent.”_

Natasha knows there isn’t any other agents with the last name of Parker in spite of the fact that it’s not an uncommon name.

She locked it all away and made her way to Hill’s office.

As she reached Hill’s office, she noticed that Hill's secretary Beth, looked almost afraid before she hid it.

Natasha smiled just a little predatory when she asked, “Is Hill around?”

Normally a level 6 would never dare do this, but Natasha is anything but normal. She might be level 6 but she’s also an avenger and equal parts lusted and feared by a good number of the agents here.

“Uh she’s in the situation room taking care of a mission, can I take a message.”

Natasha’s respect for the agent went up, there was very little hesitation and fear in that. “No, I’ll wait.” As Natasha went to sit down in the chairs.

Now Beth isn’t an idiot, she’s been Maria Hill’s secretary for several years and she knows about Natasha and Peter.

Beth decided to just send a message to Maria letting her know who’s here. She sent the message to Hill’s phone.

She looks up to see Natasha smirk at her. Natasha knows Beth warned her. Natasha has to admire the loyalty. “So… Beth, what do you know about Parker’s mission?”

“Uh not much, I know it’s not dangerous…” Beth trailed off she knows just what Peter is doing and she’ll never admit it to his girlfriend but she’d gone to see him once herself and WOW did he know how to move.

“Beth? Beth?!” Natasha saw that the other woman was lost in her head and given who they are talking about she is even more curious about what Maria has Peter doing. Given what she overheard she has a few ideas.

“What?” Beth blushed at being caught daydreaming of the black widow’s boyfriend by the woman in question. “Oh sorry…”

Natasha decided to stop tormenting Beth and wait until Hill showed up. “Do you know how long it will be before Hill is supposed to be back?”

“I’m not sure, this part of the mission. The agent is recording a meeting between several people and sending it in.” Beth wouldn’t normally tell an agent not on the mission this much, but she knows its Peter’s mission that Hill is monitoring.

“Huh okay.” Natasha didn’t expect that much information and knows it must be Peter’s mission. At least she has idea of why Peter is there, even if she has no idea what he’s doing… that’s not true she has a very good idea of what he might be doing.

It was a few minutes later that Maria walked down the hall and as nonchalant as possible she nodded to Natasha as she headed to her office. Maria knows that Natasha will follow her, she’ll admit that when she conceived of doing this to Peter it was only Natasha’s reaction that gave her pause.

It’s not a secret that Natasha is very protective and _possessive_ of Peter, and vice versa. So, she’s kind of playing with fire by making Peter be a male stripper. However, she didn’t get to her position by being cautions and taking the easy route.

“Hill, how’s things.” Natasha said equally as nonchalant.

“The same as usual, my current mission is one of our third-party vendors thinks they can sell weapons to gun runners… they decided to have the meeting at a strip club for women, the owner is the sister of one of the executive of the business so they thought it would be perfect cover.” Maria can tell just by the fact that Natasha is here that she knows enough.

“Okay, so you have a few undercover people. Working the bar, and as customers… who else?” Natasha said not letting her smirk show.

“Uh yeah we have that, and I have one person undercover as a stripper.” Maria knows she should just come out with it, but she can’t.

“Huh, is it what’s his name, Edwards?”

“No but he did show him what to do.”

“Oh, so you gave the mission to a new agent, that’s kind of risky…”

“No, this agent is very good and not new…”

“Hill, why is _my Peter_ stripping for you?” Natasha was going to play the game, but frankly she’s not in the mood.

“Because I can…” that came out before she could think, “uh Peter lost a bet and I knew this wasn’t a dangerous mission.” Maria had originally planned this mission just to mess with Peter, but when she saw him, she’d realized that she had always been a little bit attracted to him, as well as the woman sitting in front of her.

Not that she’ll ever admit it to either of them.

It only got worse after Peter damn near got her off last week.

Natasha this time remained quiet and watched Maria.

Eventually Natasha held out her hand, and Maria placed the mission file in it. Natasha being an expert at reading the mission briefs looked through it, _“Lean Dean Peters?”_ she asked incredibly.

“That’s his stage name, he didn’t need to use any other name.” Maria said. She laughed when she’d read the name, but her people assured her that’s what a good male stripper’s stage name should be.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed, “agent Hill, your schedule has been cleared for the rest of the night as you requested. I’m taking off.” It then cut out before Maria could say anything.

That was Beth’s intention, she knows Maria might get her back for that, but she couldn’t help it.

Natasha realized something was going on, “got a hot date?”

“No, just ready for a relaxing evening. Parker’s mission is the only one I have on my docket and we are waiting until tomorrow to round everyone up.”

“Does that mean that Peter is done and coming back?” Natasha asked.

“Uh no, he’s got one last dance in a bit, but this is his last night.” Maria said, she knew it would be pointless to lie. There is a note in there about Parker finishing his shift to keep the manager from becoming suspicious.

“Great let’s go see him in action.” Natasha said.

“Fine, let me go change and I’ll meet you there.” Maria knew she was caught; she’d been planning to go see Peter’s last dance. She’d seen video of some of the earlier ones. But had made sure she didn’t show up herself.

Natasha smirked and handed the folder back to Maria as she got up to leave.

She walked down to agent Edwards’s office. She noted the light is on. As she knocked.

Jon wished he could be surprised that she would be here, but he’s been kind of expecting her within the next couple of days. “Agent Romanoff how can I help you?”

“I can see you already know why I’m here.” She could tell by his lack of surprise, that he knows about her and Peter.

“Uh yeah, Peter did tell me you two are dating the other day, but I told him I would keep it quiet; I can understand not wanting it to get out.” Jon said he decided that he’d just be honest with the woman.

“Thank you, so, how is he?”

Jon smiled despite himself, “he’s a natural, he mentioned you teaching him ballet and doing yoga and gymnastics. He’s one of the most flexible people I’ve ever met.”

Natasha smiled; she can tell that Jon doesn’t know about Peter’s abilities. And now that she thinks about it, she’s not surprised that he would be good at it.

“Uh Peter was very worried about how you would react… he was scared you would think he is cheating on you.” Jon said quietly he can still recall the fear in Peter’s eyes the day they trained.

Natasha felt her heart ache just a little. That thought never crossed her mind, but she can understand why Peter might worry about it. “I don’t think that, Peter is the most loyal person I know, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt Peter would never cheat on me, just like I would never cheat on him.” Natasha said softly, but glad that the agent seems to care about Peter. “Tell me more, I’ve never had actual stripper training.”

“He was very nervous at first, especially when I told him to strip…” Jon said smirking. “But he got comfortable and picked up the moves very fast. If I may be so bold, you are in for a good time soon.” Jon was sure he almost saw a blush on Natasha’s face but couldn’t be sure. “In fact, agent Hill showed up and I had Peter give her a performance… it was very effective, if you know what I mean.” Jon wasn’t totally sure he should say it, but he wanted to give Natasha the full picture. “It was then that Peter realized what he was doing might be considered cheating… you see agent Hill was turned on… _very_ turned on by the end of the song.”

“Do you have any footage of it?”

Jon nodded, he’d pulled the footage, in the hopes of someday getting Peter’s permission to use in class to show what you can do. “Yeah…” as he told her why he’d saved it. He pulled it up explained the situation including the fact that he’d told Peter to get her hot and bothered and let her watch it.

Natasha’s face remained impassive as she watched Peter strip in a SHIELD uniform, she has to admit that he is very good. She’d gone to a male review show once as part of an undercover mission with a group of women and they weren’t as good, but she’s proudly biased when it comes to Peter.

She also recognized when Peter realized what had happened and she could see the fear and worry in his eyes. After the footage ended, she thanked him.

“Are you going to go see him perform? I understand he’s got one more performance left.”

“Yes I am.”

Jon smiled again. “Good, I think this one is going to be special. He has a special costume I got for him. He mentioned he was going to wear it tonight.”

Natasha is now wondering what it is, but Jon wouldn’t budge just kept telling her it would be worth it.

Jon did tell her about what he’d seen when he went to check on him and was quite proud of how well Peter did on his mission. Peter had asked Jon about the overtures the owner had been making. Jon had heard not just from regular customers but also the undercover agents at how good Peter is. He mentions all that to Natasha.

“Before you go, I want to show you one more thing.” Jon pulled the first performance Peter did by himself and showed it to Natasha.

At the end he explained, “when I told peter to do that, I told him to imagine you in the chair. Afterwards I asked him about it, he told me, ‘I imagined Nat there with her smile she has only for me, telling me to get her off without touching her.'"

Natasha smiled; she could picture Peter saying that. She looked at the time and realized she would need to leave soon to have time to get there. She thanked him again and left.

She stopped off to grab a wig so she can hide her identify somewhat. Nothing fancy, she plans on blending into the crowd, not from Peter, he’ll know she’s there as soon as they are near each other.

But something tells her the place will have more than a few SHIELD agents, most not on the mission.

She made her way to the club, and as she expected the parking lot was nearly full.

She spotted Maria who had changed into regular clothes but had not disguised herself otherwise.

She wordlessly joined her as they entered the club. The bouncer an undercover field agent. Didn’t react to see the deputy director and let them both through.

As she expected it was nearly standing room only.

The dancer on stage was nearly finished, but most everyone was only half paying attention. Natasha could see the man is good. As he finished, he made his way around and played up the attention. Offering lap dances, but unlike usual nobody wanted one.

The room was looking forward to the last act of the night… Peter.

Natasha heard snippets of conversations all around her.

_“So, fucking hot, and the way he moves…”_

_“What I wouldn’t give to have one night with him…”_

_“The way he moves, it’s almost feminine, but what he’s packing is ‘very’ masculine…”_

_“The things I would do to his body… for his body…”_

_“Fuck I think I’m in love with that man, did I tell you about the dream I had about him last night?”_

_“Best decision Hill ever made was making him a stripper on this mission…”_

_“I’m telling you, if he did this for money, SHIELD wouldn’t have any budget problems…”_

_“What’s his name again? I want to look him up after this is over…”_

_“Even Hill is here, I heard a rumor she got off on watching him train…”_

Natasha was equal parts upset and proud that all these women and men were talking about _her_ Peter.

She knows in her mind that Peter has heard stuff like this regarding her, quite often. He’s _jokingly_ mentioned it more than once, she knows it sometimes bothers him, and while she tries to let him that he has nothing to worry about, that she loves him and only him.

She now understands better where he’s coming from.

She’s always taken her beauty and so-called _sex symbol_ in stride… she’s always been that way.

After all you can’t have an _ugly_ black widow.

She has new respect of Peter; she’s got the urge to jump on stage and take off her wig, and tell the room to back off, that he is hers and nobody else’s.

Fortunately, before she could do anything the strip jockey announced lean dean, as he started the music, a slow R&B song… Natasha felt her breath hitch, this is one of her favorite songs.

She has very pleasant memories of Peter singing the song to her.

As soon as she saw Peter strut on stage, she let out a small moan, he’s wearing a black skin tight jumpsuit. Modeled after her uniform.

She noticed Maria glance over at Natasha at the same time.

She watched him move seductively around the stage, incorporating dance moves that she recognizes and moves she doesn’t.

She can hear the lust filled moans around her but tunes it out to admire her man commanding the stage and the packed audience’s attention.

She watched him go the stripper pole, she knows enough that most male strippers don’t use it. But the way he moves with it, she knows he’s using a little of his abilities, but just enough that he can explain it away.

She felt a happy sigh slip out when she faintly heard him humming along to the song. She knows he’s thinking about her.

If only he knew she’s here enjoying the show. She can’t wait to get him alone; she plans on _enjoying the show_ all night long.

She now has a new fantasy for him to fulfill with her. She smiled at just how she plans on them making it happen.

As the song neared the end, Natasha made her decision. Maria’s feeling for them both isn’t that hard to figure out.

She leaned over to her as the song ended the crowd cheered. “I was wondering how I would handle you doing this Peter, but I’ve decided to give you something you seem to want. One time only, but you will never bring it up again, nor use it against either Peter or I. You get everyone out, I don’t care how; I’m taking my man into the private room and spend time with him after a week and a half of being away from each other. After you have closed the place and everyone else is gone you can knock on the door. _If_ Peter is amendable to it, I’ll let you in to join us.” Natasha said matter of fact.

She’d enjoyed the threesome with Carol more than even she anticipated, but Peter is the unknown factor, he’s not like other guys in that she would automatically assume he’d say yes.

Maria was surprised, _very surprised_ , by what Natasha had offered. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever expect that kind of offer.

She just nodded looking Natasha in the eyes to try and determined if this is some kind of trick.

Natasha just got up and moved away towards the private rooms for lap dances. She wanted to wait until Peter had made the rounds, before he detected her.

She watched Maria get up and start talking to the undercover agents who had already started to kicking people out, both regular customers and SHIELD agents.

Natasha watched Peter as he made his rounds, she could tell that he doesn’t like to do it, but it’s expected of him. She growled when she saw more the few women and men try to get handsy with him. Almost everyone he talked to asked for a lap dance, she could see him politely turn them down.

Finally, he neared where she is and she’s thankful, she had to stop herself from just walking towards him instead of watching him get pawed at and lusted after. He’s still only wearing the stripper’s thong.

Natasha has had the urge more then once to go get something to cover him up. She wonders if this is how Peter has felt when she’s worn bikinis, granted she prefers to wear them only for him, but still the last vacation they took, she’d worn the tiny one that she’d gotten when they went to Pepper’s beach house that first time.

To say she had a lot of attention from the everyone around would have been a massive understatement.

She’ll have to see about having him wear a thong like that… one that properly covers her favorite _joystick_.

Natasha can tell that while Peter seems to somewhat enjoy the attention, she can see the longer he’s in the audience the more he feels uncomfortable.

Time for her to rescue her man.

She took a few steps closer to him and watched as he stopped and his eyes got wide as he looked around and landed on her, she knew that he would see though her disguise, but it was never to fool him. Not only can he hear her heartbeat, but he can smell her scent.

She stopped, then crooked her finger at him. She gave him a soft smile, the one she knows he loves, because it’s her smile for him.

She turned back to enter the private room.

\-------------------------------

Peter had been having a good time, he’d picked one of Natasha’s favorite song and Jon’s gift was perfect for when he puts on a performance for her.

This time while he was on stage, he imagined her in front of him, enjoying the show, he could even swear he caught her scent and heard her heartbeat, but assumed it was his imagination.

As the song ended, he was a little sad that it’s over, but still ready for this to done. He’d heard several of the agents trying to get information about him and he knows he’s going to have to be careful at SHIELD for a while.

He did the least favorite part of this job, moving around the crowd. He isn’t here for the money, but he has made quite a bit of money, along with offers that he had to work, to not blush deeply at.

He neared the end and is about to bolt for the dressing room and hope that there isn’t someone hiding in there like there was last night. It had taken some fancy talking to get out of that situation thankfully the bouncer had shown up and escorted the very drunk and even more handsy woman out of the room.

Suddenly he felt he sense buzz, someone with spider powers is nearby.

Unless someone from the spider-verse showed up there is only one person that would cause that.

He looked around until he spotted Natasha in a brown wig, she crooked her finger at him, and Peter started to panic until she gave him her smile, as she walked towards the private room.

Peter followed, not sure what to expect when he got there, when she opened the door and left it open, in the back of his mind he recalled that, that’s not normal usually security would step in, but he glanced around to spot Hill here and talking to several people he assumes SHIELD agents.

\-----------------------------

Natasha as she removed the wig, stood in the middle of the room and waited for Peter to come in, she can’t believe how turned on she is from watching Peter.

Granted having watched most of the audience paw at him did somewhat cool her down but just the thought of what she wants to do… heated her up quickly.

Still she knows her Peter will need to be reassured that she’s not upset with him, and in fact proud of him.

He’d gotten much better in his self-confidence over the years, but he still needs to be reassured at times that she is as much in love with him as he is with her.

That’s okay there are times that she feels unsure and Peter has never wavered in his assurances. She still sometimes can’t help but feel like the monster the red room made her into, but no matter how much she tries to push him away he holds fast to her like the spider he is and refuses to let her give into her thoughts of being unworthy of his love, and the family they have with the team.

He has been and always will be her light.

For that alone she would love him until the day she dies but he is so much more than that to her.

So, if she has to reassure him every now and then that he’s worthy of her love, it’s worth it.

She smiled softly at him when he hesitantly walked into the room. “Peter baby, close and lock the door.”

He did that and walked towards her, then as she expected he became worried and started to apologies, but she put her finger on his lips.

“Baby you did nothing wrong, I never once thought you had cheated on me.” She kissed him softly at first to show him she’s being honest.

But the lingering excitement from the performance and the fact that they had been away from each other for too long the kiss suddenly deepened, she smiled as he started to try and take off her clothes. She of course didn’t need to worry about getting him out of too many clothes.

She giggled when Peter in between nibbling on her earlobe whispered the phrase she’s used on him more than once, “you have too many clothes on.”

However, that giggle quickly turned into a moan of desire when she felt him grow hard and pressed against her waist.

She leaned back and with more restraint then she thought she had said, “if my memory serves this room is for lap dances, I’d like a lap dance from the hottest most beautiful man I know.”

Peter taking a deep breath to try and bring his reaction under control took her hand and guided her to the chair and taking her phone he opened it and pulled up the music he’d put on there for her. He picked another one of her favorites and set it nearby…

She reached out to pause it first, “baby I was going to say, ‘I want you to try to get me off without touching me… but I changed my mind, I want you to touch me.” She whispered the words to him.

She was rewarded by seeing his pupils dilate even farther and his cock twitch as it stretched out the thong.

She gave him a lust filled look and then unpaused the music, leaning back to let Peter work his magic on her.

Peter moved around her and touched her lightly. Then kneeled in front of her leaning towards her pussy as he moaned at smelling her arousal.

He almost on shaking legs stood up and straddled her taking her wrist and running them up and down his chest. He moved her hands down to cup his rock-hard cock. He then moved her hands around and they both moaned as she grabbed his ass cheeks with both of her hands and gave them a couple of squeezes.

He moved her hands back up moving erotically with her hands on him. He then moved back and doing something he’d never done with anyone else, something he would never do with anyone else, he swept her beautiful hair to the side and ghosted a kiss on her neck as he softly hummed the song to her.

He whispered “Я так люблю тебя, моя королева-богиня” (I love you so much, my queen goddess.) softly in her ear as he ran his hands lightly down her arms. He nibbled on the spot on her neck they both know driver her wild.

She softly moaned “ _Oh Peter_ ,” her eyes are closed as she is experiencing everything, he’s doing to her.

Nobody knows her body, like Peter does.

He’d made it his mission in life, to learn, her wants and needs.

He walked back around and straddled her again this time facing away as he leaned slightly back as he took her hands and used them to caress his body.

This time she leaned forward to gently kiss his neck and nibble on his earlobe she whispered “Я тоже люблю тебя, мой прекрасный принц.” (I love you too, my handsome Prince.)

Natasha is extremely wet and so ready for the main event that she can’t wait for the song to end.

“Peter, stop the song… I _need_ you now.” She said softly but her voice so full of need that it broke through Peter’s concentration.

Peter got up, but he put another song on, Jodeci’s ‘Forever my Lady’ as he pulled her up and started to take her clothes off as he sang along.

They both softly smiled when the line ‘So you’re having my baby…’ came on.

They kissed gently but with so much passion that they were both almost lightheaded when they had to stop to breath.

Peter picked her up and laid her on one of the couches. He then took the time to kiss down her body, quickly getting to her breast, her _ladies_. He took the time to lick and suck on them as he listens to her soft moans and her hands that grabbed him whether to push him down to her sex or up to her mouth, she’s not sure.

She felt her hips jerk when Peter’s fingers brushed her center, she heard him give a deep moan at just how wet she is, for him.

Peter moved down to her sex, he quickly dove in with his tongue and lapped up her juices as she arched her back and came right there, Peter pushed two of his digits into her channeled and sucked on her clit to try and extend her orgasm even longer.

“Peter, please need you now…” she finally got out.

Peter kissed his way up to her mouth as she grabbed the thong and nearly ripped it off, trying to get it off of him.

Peter smiled at her impatience.

Which Natasha saw and had to tease her man a little, “I’m not feeling very patient right now, get your cock in my pussy now. It’s been too long.”

Peter smiled as he lined up and pushed into her warm wet channel, they both sighed still after all this time it feels like home.

She grabbed his head and pulled him into a hard kiss as they swallowed each other’s moans.

To soon Peter is thrusting in her faster as his own release gets near, he’s pushed along by her moans and her hands that had grabbed his ass and helping him thrust faster.

“Faster… please, don’t stop, so close…” she muttered her eyes closed as her legs are wrapped around him holding him closer. Her arms wrapped around peter as she hung on to him as he pounds into her.

“Natalia… I love you…” Peter’s words became harder to understand as he drove closer to their release.

Peter as he released into her leaned his head up as he strained his muscles. Since he’d started his relationship with Natasha his sex life had increased dramatically.

It’s true that with superpowers comes increased… well everything, and Natasha has made no secret about enjoying sex with him.

He’s _definitely_ not complaining, at all.

He’s always ready to make love to Natasha… always.

The great thing about them both having spider-powers is the increased stamina. It won’t take long before they are both more than ready to go again.

Natasha heard Maria’s light footsteps walking towards the door. She’s then reminded of what she told her. She needs to talk to peter and see if he’s okay with letting Maria join them.

She smiled at the love he always has shining in his eyes for her. She leaned up to kiss him as Maria knocked gently.

Natasha, called out, “Just a moment Maria.”

They both heard her say, “okay.” Then the footsteps receded.

Peter knowing something is going on waits. He gets up and not wanting to be away from her, he pulls her into his lap as she rests her head on his shoulder.

Their nude bodies cooling down thankfully the room is kept warmer than the rest of the place.

“Peter, I told Maria that if you are okay with it, she could join us tonight.” Natasha stated looking in Peter’s eyes to see how he really feels, she wants his honest opinion, not what he might think she wants to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main event...

Peter sat for a few minutes quietly, not moving.

Natasha actually began to wonder if she’d broken him. “Peter?” she inquired softly, as one of her hands came up to cup his cheek, so she could look at him.

“I’m here…” Peter said, he’d been shocked. “I, uh, just wasn’t expecting that…”

“I know, but Maria is… well she wants us both.”

“ _Me?_ You… sure, I can’t think of anyone, that wouldn’t… but _me?_ ” Peter asked surprised.

Natasha smiled at the words, not at all surprised that he would think that. “Peter… I would think after how popular you’ve been this week; you would realize how handsome you are. Also, Maria isn’t any more of a robot then I am….”

“I guess, she was _very_ wet last week, but….”

“Peter…” Natasha said softly, as she leaned down to gently kiss his mouth. “Trust me, she’s got the hots for you. What do you think about her, joining us?”

“I… okay.” Then Peter smirked, “Carol must have been more fun for you then I thought.”

“You hush…” Natasha said teasingly at him. “…But yes.”

“Okay, I’m fine with it, but if I get a choice, I prefer Carol next time.”

“Noted,” Natasha said smirking, as she knows Peter’s half teasing and half serious, “I have no plans to make this a regular thing, and I told Maria this would be a onetime only, no encores.”

“Good, I don’t like to share anymore then you. Same rules as with Carol?”

“Yes, but we won’t mention Carol.”

“Duh, I know, knowledge is power.” Peter said smiling.

They got up as Natasha put her clothes back on.

Peter put his thong back on, but before he opened the door, Natasha told him. “Peter go get your costume… which I love, and you will be wearing it for me later, and your stuff from the dressing room as soon as we’re done, we’re leaving. I’ll let Maria know what’s going to happen… well most of it.”

Peter opened the door, to see Maria waiting near the bar. She looked up and couldn’t hide the look of longing at seeing Peter nearly naked.

Both Natasha and Peter hadn’t been quiet, as they fucked… and it sounded _hot as fuck_.

Plus given how turned on she’s been, to the possibility, of getting to play with them.

Peter saw her look and smirked slightly, “Natasha is waiting for you, I’ll be right back. I’ve agreed…” he added not that he needed to. As he made his way to the stage and was thankful the costume was still there at the back.

Maria said before she walked into the room. “Security had to stop several people from taking your costume.”

“How many where SHIELD agents?” Peter asked genuinely curious.

Maria sighed, “Most of them.” She hadn’t anticipated the disruption Peter’s undercover job had, had around SHIELD.

Fury has already talked to her, he was less then pleased about his godson stripping and even more unhappy, at how it seems to be affecting the other agents.

Peter just had to laugh, at the situation. As he walked over to collect it and the rest of his things.

He’d learned from Natasha that at least, while undercover, to make sure you don’t pack anything that could give away your real identity.

So, the only things he has in his bag that even comes close to suggesting Spider-Man or Peter Parker, is a pair of stealth web shooters. They are designed to look like a cheap watch and bracelet. With all kinds of tracking devices just in case. Even the surveillance gear is nondescript on purpose.

Having already packed up his stuff, he grabbed the bag, took one last look around to make sure he didn’t forget anything.

He put on the costume. He then silently walked back to the room.

He walked in and dropped his bag by the door.

Peter looks at Natasha and asked, “opened or closed?”

Natasha said “closed” not that anyone should be here, but it could happen. Better to have some sort of warning when they open the door.

Peter closed the door and locked it again.

“Okay, now what?” Peter asked.

“Now… Maria, I think you owe Peter a lap dance. Do a good enough job and Peter will give you one… even better than your first one.” Natasha said and smirked at the surprised look from both Peter and Maria.

“My costume, on or off?” Peter asked, he’d recovered quickly, because he’s learned to not be surprised at what Natasha knows.

Both Peter and Natasha heard the slight moan from Maria, to the surprise of Peter, and the smirk of Natasha.

“I think topless, keep _somethings_ to her imagination… for now.” Natasha said as she moved slyly towards Maria, and moved up behind her, she reached around and unbuttoned the top button on her blouse.

“You should take off your shoes and socks, Maria…” she whispered in her ear, then added, “get him hard by the end of the song, and I might even let you fuck his cock. Trust me, it’s well worth it, especially if it’s been a while. Did I ever tell you that Peter can make me have multiple orgasms at one time?” Natasha nibbled on her earlobe as she spoke softly and seductively into her ear. “He’s very good at pleasuring me… _very_ good.”

This time they didn’t need their enhanced hearing to hear the moan from Maria.

Natasha put on a song and sat down near Peter, to also enjoy the show.

Maria… fearless agent, ice queen, second in command of the most powerful spy agency on the planet.

She’d stared down murderers, dictators, just about every kind of bad guy there is, she’s fought aliens, but now she’s nervous.

She knows that Natasha and especially Peter are good people, and won’t let things get too out of control, but still she’s… nervous.

“What’s the matter? Peter wasn’t this nervous, I thought you wanted this?” Natasha said. This part is her mild revenge for putting her man in this position, because as she’d told her, ‘because she can’.

Peter however has a different thought, he asked Natasha to pause the music. He then got up and walked softly over to Maria.

He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her.

Maria couldn’t help but close her eyes and lean into his kiss. It wasn’t particularly deep, but it was very good.

Afterwards Peter leaned back as he moaned softly to let her know, he’d enjoyed it too.

He then gently put his hands on her blouse’s buttons, and waited, looking her in the eyes, waiting for permission.

She’s beginning to realize the real reason Natasha… the most famous and feared black widow in history, is head over heels in love with him.

She nods, giving him permission.

He gently unbuttons the blouse, and she helps him remove it.

That is as far as he plans to go, unlike with Natasha and Carol. He’s not going to undress her this time, since it’s a lap dance.

However, to put her mind at ease, he looks at her, and leans down to kiss in between her breasts. “You are beautiful.” He said softly to her, looking her in the eyes so she can see he’s not lying.

“Okay, go sit down, and get ready to have your mind blown.” She said, her confidence back, now that she’s found her footing.

Peter smiled and did as she ordered.

Natasha’s proud of him, and watching him kiss Maria, kind of turned her on, knowing that Maria is already starting to realize Peter’s real gift.

Peter loves with all his heart and is genuinely the best man she knows.

Something that she’s thankful to have, hopefully for the rest of her life.

She unpaused the music and watched as Maria moved her hips, as she unsnapped her jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. She then shimmied them down her long legs.

As she turned and bent over to let Peter and Natasha get a nice long look at her ass.

This time she’s not embarrassed, to know that she’s very wet. Her panties are drenched, enough to be see through. So, they can see her pussy lips.

She did smile at the moan, from both of them, when they saw it.

As she removed her jeans, leaving her only in her bra and panties, she swayed her hips as she moved towards Peter.

She’d had stripper training back when she was a field agent for an undercover mission, and she was very good.

She got into Peter’s lap and made sure her still covered pussy, is in contact with Peter’s cock, as she moved erotically on him, putting her hands around his neck, for a moment.

Then she took his hands and put them on the opening snap of her bra and nodded.

Peter undid the snaps, on her bra, and moaned slightly at seeing Maria’s breasts.

It’s no secret that Peter, is very much a breast man.

Maria smiled at the moan, she has a nice pair of tits, and her ass is great, as well. She worked hard to get her body to be the weapon that it is. She’s tight and tone in all the right places. And soft in the other places.

She’s never had any complaints from any previous lovers.

Peter can feel his blood rush south, as Maria grabbed his head, and pulled it in between her breasts, to let them hug his face.

“He likes to play with breasts…” Natasha said softly, wanting Peter to enjoy himself.

Maria moved back slightly, and put his arms around her, as she thrust her nipple into Peter’s mouth.

Peter nibbled and sucked on it, as he pulled her close.

Maria leaned her head back and moaned, at the pleasure Peter’s giving her breasts, as she gently holds his head to her.

She’s so lost in the pleasure of Peter’s mouth on one breast, and his hand on her other, kneading it. That she didn’t realize he’d gotten hard, and she was working her way to an orgasm, sliding her pantie covered pussy lips, up and down his cock.

But when she did and realized just how big he is… she couldn’t help but moan, “Oh, fuck me….”

She looked down, but Peter’s head is still in the way, as he feasts on her breasts.

Natasha knowing just how good Peter is, and what Maria is experiencing, smirks and says, “sounds like he is….”

Peter’s not in danger, of cumming himself. He’s made love to Natasha to many times, to get off like this, but he’s very turned on.

He reaches down with his free hand, and starts to rub her clit, under her panties.

Almost as soon as he touches it, she grinds down harder, on his still clothed cock, and moans deeply.

She starts sliding her pussy up and down his cock faster, as he continues to suck and lick her tits.

He then moves to nibble on her neck and as she gets close, he leans up and whispers, “Cum for me, cum for me… like a _good girl_.” He had been flexing his hips in time with her movements, to help create more friction for her.

Maria is so fucking close to exploding she finds herself breathing hard and uttering, “fuck don’t stop, please don’t stop… oh fuck… oh fuck… oh fuuuuuck meeee!” Hearing him whisper, in her ears put her over the edge.

Maria felt all her muscles seize up, and her thighs and arms tried to squeeze the life out of Peter, as she came hard.

As she came down from one of the hardest orgasms she’s ever had. She grabbed his head and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

Maria as her heavy breathing calms, her head on Peter’s shoulder.

She looks at Natasha and tells her, “I’m a little bit jealous of you.”

Natasha just smiles, trying not to be too proud. “I know, and you wondered, why I love Peter as much as I do.”

Maria leans back and gently kisses Peter, as she looks into his eyes, “Thank you Peter, that was wonderful.”

Peter has a flash of male pride. He tries to smirk, but blushes at the attention.

Both Natasha and Maria love it. That shows for as talented as he is, he’s still humble enough to not be arrogant about his abilities.

“And to think that’s… not even the _tip_ of the… iceberg.” Peter said.

Maria moaned and groaned, as much as she wants his cock in her pussy… given how hard she came, just rubbing it….

Fuck, he’s going to kill her.

Natasha smiled at Peter’s joke. Then looking at Maria, “Well Maria, I did say if you got him hard, you could fuck his cock… do you want to, or would you rather take a few minutes to recover?”

Maria got up with shaking legs.

Peter put his hands on her hips, to steady her. “I think I’ll take a moment.”

“Good, I want my turn... Peter come here.” Natasha said as she got up. She started to unbutton her blouse.

Peter hopped up, and started to reach for her, but she put her hand up. “Nah ah, I’ve never had stripper training. So, I want to try my hand at it, but this time, I’m going to undress _you_.”

Peter smiled, as he felt his cock get hard again.

Natasha also smiled; she loves that he wants her so much.

“Put your top, back on.”

Peter did that and waited.

“Good boy.”

Peter smirked, and said “woof”

That is another thing, she loves about sex with Peter.

They, or rather Peter is comfortable enough to tease her, and she loves that he can make her laugh.

“Keep behaving and I’ll have a couple of treats for you…” she pushed her still covered breasts together, to indicate what she means.

She took off her blouse, she then pulled Peter in for a deep kiss, that had them both melting into each other.

Peter having gotten better, about not always being the submissive one, wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, and leaned in, much to her pleasure. Natasha loves it when Peter takes charge.

They broke the kiss when they heard a soft whimper of longing, from the chair next to them. They looked over to see Maria trying to hide a blush.

Natasha stepped back and stepped around behind Peter. She reached around and put her hand on the zipper, to the top half of the costume.

She smirked as she figured out her plan, to tease Maria, as she’s giving Peter her version of a lap dance.

As she slowly moves the zipper down, she nibbles on his earlobe and whispers. “No hands unless I tell you.”

After she nibbled on is neck, as he gave a half moan/groan at what she’s doing, and what she said.

She activated one of her stealth web shooters and smirked at Maria, who is too caught up, watching them to notice.

Natasha had strategically placed a chair, with arms, nearby and Maria had dropped into it.

She shot four quick shots and webbed Maria’s arms and legs to the chair.

Maria felt a quick burst of panic. She knows that the chair would break, before the webs do.

Peter had given a briefing on them, to her and Fury.

They are working on a way to incorporate them into SHIELD equipment.

“Don’t worry Maria, I’m just toying with you right now.” Natasha said.

She had walked over to whisper that into her ear, as she ran her hands down Maria’s arms, then brushed her fingers up her thighs.

Natasha moved the chair she’s planning on using with Peter, behind Maria. Then walked back to Peter, she knelt, and smirked up at Peter, who is watching her, his eyes hooded

She can see his cock straining against his pants and thong.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Maria watching intently. She grabbed the pants and slowly started to pull them off. Making sure to lightly run her fingernails down his legs, as she does.

After they are removed, she puts her hand on his still covered cock and strokes it up and down. She smirks as Peter moans.

She knows his body’s wants, as well as he knows her body’s wants.

Before they could go much farther, she grabbed his cock gently, and pulled him to the chair behind Maria.

She smirked widely when Peter arched one of his eyes, after he figured out her plan, to torment Maria.

Maria who still has not gotten to see Peter’s cock, uncovered, can’t help but whimper, when she also realizes Natasha’s plan.

Natasha gently pushes Peter into the chair. Then she removes her pants. “Now remember… no touching unless I say so.” She said to Peter.

Peter just nods.

“Good, now take that thong off, baby. I can’t wait to feel that big hard cock, rubbing up and down, on my pussy lips.” She said seductively.

Peter did as she told him. Now completely naked, he sits back down, waiting to see what else Natasha as planned to torment both himself and Maria.

Natasha sits on Peter’s thighs, his cock resting, on her still pantie covered waist. She starts to reach around but stops. “Peter baby, undo my bra please.”

Peter never having to be told that twice. Makes quick work of the snap and lets out a small moan, at seeing his favorite ladies.

“You love my breasts… my ladies, don’t you baby.”

“Yes…”

“Yes… what?” Natasha asked, but mouthed ‘mistress,’ she doesn’t want Peter to call her mommy here.

Knowledge is power, and it’s nobody’s business but their own, what they like to do in the bedroom.

Peter’s smart enough to understand says, “Yes, mistress.”

“Do you want to suck and lick my ladies, baby?”

“Yes, please mistress, may I?”

“Not yet, keep your hands to yourself for now.” She put her arms around Peter and started to slide her pussy up and down Peter’s cock.

“Oh, baby your cock feels so good. Do you like how my pussy feels sliding up and down your cock?”

“Yes… mistress.” Peter is enjoying the feel of her body against his.

“Do you want to put your cock, in my pussy, baby?”

“Yes please, m-mistress.” Peter almost said _mommy_ but caught himself in time.

“Suck on my tits baby, play with my ladies.” Natasha caught Peter’s almost slip and knowing he’s not quite as well trained as she is, decides not to push it too far.

She leaned up, and moaned as Peter leaned down, to start feasting on her breasts.

“ _Fuck_ , you suck and lick my ladies, so good. You make me so wet, baby.” Her voice is airy and seductive. She can hear the whimper and see Maria’s legs pressed together, as she rubs them.

She has decided to not torment them, for too much longer. She stands up for a second, as she drops her soaked panties, then sits back down on Peter’s lap.

“Baby you did so good. Are you ready to fuck my pussy?”

Peter nodded at first, then with a slightly strained voice said, “Yes please, mistress.”

She leaned up and grabbed his cock, then she slowly slid her pussy down it.

Peter moaned deeply. That made Maria whimper, and try to turn around and look.

“Oh god, your big cock feels so good. I fucking love, how you fill me baby.” Natasha said, as she finished sliding her pussy, all the way down his cock.

At this point, it’s less about tormenting Maria, and about the pleasure that Peter is giving her.

Both Maria and Peter can tell as well.

“Please Peter, touch me…” Natasha gently demanded.

Peter once again doesn’t have to be told twice. He kneads her breast as his other hand reaches in between them to start stroking her clit. “That’s it, my love. Get off on my cock baby. I love watching you cum.”

Peter’s not sure where this is coming from, but he got caught up in Natasha’s naughty words, and maybe he wants to torment Maria, just a little.

He plans to give her the relief she needs next anyway.

Natasha gives him a genuine moan, as she starts to move her hips up and down his cock faster. Her orgasm rapidly approaching. “Cum with me baby, please cum with me…”

“I’m right there, my love.” Peter whispered to her as he let go.

It only took a few more strokes and they both came at the same time.

Natasha threw her head back and nearly screamed Peter’s name. She had one hand on the back of the chair and the wood groan, under her tightening grip.

Peter pushed his hips up, as he shot his load, deep into Natasha’s awaiting womb. He has his mouth open in a silent scream.

As they came down, she rested her head on Peter’s shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, as he lovingly kissed her temple. He whispered his love for her in her ear.

She leaned up and pulled Peter in, for a deep kiss.

They were reminded that they have a third party, when Maria can’t help but moan, at what just happened behind her.

She’s just as turned on now, as she was before she gave Peter, the lap dance.

Peter takes the web dissolving fluid, out of Natasha’s web shooter, and looks at her for permission. She smiled softly and nodded.

Peter got up, with her still in his arms. He walked her over to the couch and set her down.

Maria got a look at both Peter and Natasha naked, and she couldn’t help but whimper, at how fucking perfect they look.

Peter turned, giving Maria her first look at Peter’s uncovered cock, she nearly came at the sight.

Peter moved over to her and using the fluid, he released her.

He picked her up, then moved her over to the couch. Natasha had moved over to the end and waited.

Peter laid Maria down, then put his hands on her panties, and waited for permission

Maria whimpered in anticipation as she nodded.

She lifted her hips and Peter removed her last bit of clothing.

Now all three people in the room, are as naked as the day they were born.

Peter moved up, started to kiss and suck on her neck. His hand drifting down her tight stomach around her thighs.

Peter listening to the sounds she makes, moves slowly down, to feast on her breasts, for a while.

Natasha cards one of her hands, through Peter’s hair. She brushes her other hand, up and down Maria’s body.

Peter looked up into Maria’s eyes, waiting for her to open them, since she’d closed them, with all the pleasant feelings the two spiders have been invoking in her.

After she looked at Peter, whose eyes are hooded again, and she can see how turned on he is. He softly asked, “Maria, may I taste you?”

Maria let out a low moan, as she felt her pussy grow even wetter, it’s practically dripping by now. She could only nod, her eyes never wavering from Peter’s.

Natasha smirked and added, “baby, make her cum extra hard.”

Peter with a lust filled smile nods, as he looks down.

He loves eating pussy, as much as he loves breasts.

Natasha has had great pleasure in bringing out Peter’s naughty side.

She’s very much reaped the benefits, from it.

Peter moved down Maria’s body kissing, licking, and nibbling on it.

She, like Natasha, has a trim bush. He licks his lips at seeing just how Maria’s pussy lips glisten from her juices.

“See that Maria, Peter loves to eat pussy. Sometimes he’ll spend an hour, just eating my peach.” Natasha whispered to Maria, when they both saw Peter eyeing her pussy. Natasha feels herself growing more wet just watching and thinking of how enthusiastic Peter is about it.

Peter lightly scratched his fingernails through Maria’s bush, as he lowers his head, to kiss her inner thighs.

Maria spread her legs wider, to give Peter more room. She mewled at the sight, she has one of her legs bent over the top of the couch, and her other, resting on the chair next to it.

She has never felt so exposed, yet so turned on at the same time.

Peter kissed and licked around her lips slowly, to tease, just a little bit, until she mewled again louder, and her leg that was on the back of the couch, moved to pull him closer.

Both Natasha and Peter smiled at how impatient she’s being.

Peter put his flatten tongue, on the bottom of her pussy lips and slowly licked up. He completed his sweep up, by using the tip, to move her clit around.

Maria came, as her hips rose off the couch, chasing his mouth.

“Not bad baby, but I think you can do better.” Natasha teased.

“Oh, I _know_ I can do better, my mistress.” Peter said, looking up to see both women, watching him. Natasha’s hand still touching Maria, her other is down between her legs, rubbing her own pussy.

Peter went back down and pushed two of his fingers, into her still soaking wet pussy. As he took his other hand and caressing it up her body, to one of her breasts. Lightly pinching and playing with it.

He takes her clit into his mouth and starts to lightly suck on it. As the tip of his tongue plays with it.

All the while, his fingers slowly sliding in and out of her.

He turns his fingers, every now and then, too lightly brush past her G-spot.

Maria, almost instantly lifting her hips, not sure whether to get closer or get away, from the overload of pleasure. All the while she’s making sounds, she’s never heard herself make before.

Natasha not content to just finger herself and sit on the sidelines.

She slides down to start making out with Maria, as her other hand goes to Maria’s breast that Peter isn’t playing with.

Maria her eyes closed, is lost in all the things both Natasha and especially Peter, are doing to her.

Soon she’s not able to concentrate on kissing Natasha, something she has kind of fantasized about before.

But now her body is squirming and she’s muttering, “please, please… don’t stop, oh god…” over and over.

One of Maria’s hands went to Natasha’s breast, needing to do something. Her other is gripping Peter’s hair, as she pulls him closer to her center.

None of them know, how long that went on, it could have been a few minutes or an hour. But Maria’s orgasm hit her hard.

Her body seized and her back arched, as her mouth opened in a silent scream. But the most obvious sign of her orgasm, was when her juices squirted out all over Peter’s face.

That surprised Peter slightly, he’s happily made Natasha squirt a little, several times. He’s even made Carol squirt a little, when they had their threesome with her. But this is far more, then all those times.

Still Peter isn’t complaining, he’s happily lapping it up, taking the time to lick his lips.

Natasha had never actually seen someone gush like that. She too was surprised, pleasantly so.

When Maria calmed down, she saw what happened, and couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed.

Natasha noticed, and told her, “There’s no need to be embarrassed. I know Peter feels, it’s a compliment.”

Peter looks up from still licking her pussy clean, and with a wide smile, nods in agreement.

Natasha bites back the urge to laugh, at how much pussy juice, is still covering Peter’s face. She leans back and tells Peter, “come here baby, I wanna taste too.”

Peter moves over to her, as they kiss, Natasha moans at the taste of Maria’s juices, and the taste that is uniquely Peter.

Peter’s hand as it always does, whenever she’s naked around him, comes up to knead her breast. His other reaching down to grab her ass.

Natasha smiles at how aggressive Peter’s being. She moans in pleasure, as she takes one of Maria’s hands, and they both stroke Peter’s still rock-hard cock.

“I wanna taste…” Maria said, she finds herself getting turned on, by having Peter’s cock in her and Natasha’s hands.

They broke the kiss, to look down at Maria, not sure what she means.

Maria elaborates when she realizes it. “I wanna taste Peter, please….”

Natasha smirks, as she turns Peter, who is still kneeling next to her.

Maria leans over to take Peter’s cock, into her mouth. She starts sucking the tip, as she strokes his lower shaft, with her hands.

Natasha leans down to whisper, “do you like, how both Peter and I taste? He still has my pussy juices on his dick.”

Maria moans at that. The vibration makes Peter moan slightly, in pleasure.

Maria feels the urge to give Peter, as good a feeling as he did to her… several times. She starts to work his cock more.

Natasha whispers to Peter. “Do you like how she sucks, your big cock, baby? Does she make you feel good? See how her mouth, takes you all the way in. I bet the pressure feels good, doesn’t it.”

Peter just moans as he nods.

“Maria, have you ever given a titty fuck? Peter loves those….”

Maria let Peter’s cock plop out, looking Peter in the eyes, she whispered, “Peter, please fuck my tits, I wanna feel you cum all over them.”

Peter groans at the words, as he gets up, and kneels over her chest.

Maria’s breasts aren’t as big as Natasha’s, but still more than ample size.

Peter puts his cock, between her breasts as Maria pushes then together.

She tilts her head down, and it doesn’t take long, for Peter to start thrusting, through her pillowy soft breasts.

Maria hasn’t let anyone, titty fuck her in a while, but she still knows what to do. She takes the head of his cock, into her mouth, when it pops out the top of her tits.

She even has her teeth, gently scrape the head every now and then.

Natasha leans into kiss Peter deeply.

Peter takes one hand and starts to rub Natasha’s pussy, and with his other, he reaches back to do the same to Maria.

Maria, determined to make Peter cum, concentrates on her technique. When he’s close, she tells him, “Peter, cum for me, please cum for me.”

Peter who had started thrusting faster, had taken the hand rubbing Maria’s pussy, and put it on the back of the couch, to get more leverage.

A few more thrusts and he makes a deep moan, as Maria is rewarded for her efforts, with Peter’s cum. As it covers her breasts and chin, most of it in her mouth.

Peter feeling a little spent, for the moment, moved back and watched as both Natasha and Maria scooped up the fresh cum.

Natasha then kissed Maria, moaning at the taste of both Peter and Maria in her mouth.

Maria is a little surprised at the amount he made.

She feels a little better, when she watches Peter drop into the chair. She can see how spent he is.

She teasingly pouts a little, “is that all? I thought I was going to get to fuck his cock?”

She wants to get her own teasing in, unlike the rest of the evening, when both of them had been teasing and tormenting her.

Natasha smirks at her, “No, he’ll be ready again soon.”

Maria looks over to see Peter agree.

“Spidey stamina… I fucking love it.” He adds with his own smirk.

He looks at Natasha. “Condom?”

Natasha looking at Maria asks, “are you on birth control?”

Maria isn’t one, to usually go bareback, but she knows he’s clean.

Plus, she does like how it feels, without a condom. “Yes I am. We’re good to go.”

She tries not to sound too eager, at the prospect.

Of course, Natasha picks up on it, she smirks and says, “Okay fine, on one condition….”

Maria knows the condition is for her, from the way Natasha is looking at her. “What?”

With a smirk, Natasha points to her pussy and says, “Eat me.”

Maria feels a little pleasure at that, she’d wondered what Natasha tastes like. “Fine.”

“Peter, you’re up.”

Much to Maria’s surprise. They look over to see Peter, lightly stroking his already hardening cock.

Maria has a thought, “What are we going to do, about the couch?” It’s soaked with her pussy juices, and some of Peter’s cum.

“They have bleach in the janitor’s closet.” Peter said.

“How do you know?” Maria asked somewhat surprised.

“It was in my orientation. You think we’re the first people, to fuck in here?” Peter asked.

“I did, until now…” Maria exclaimed.

“It’s okay, they just had the place cleaned yesterday. I saw the professional steam cleaning crew, that came in after close. I would have said something, long before otherwise. I wouldn’t do that to either of you.” Peter said.

“Aww that’s my baby, always looking out for me.” Natasha said smiling.

Maria who’s glad for the information, is getting impatient. “I believe I was promised my pussy was gonna get fucked….”

Natasha laughs. “Well baby, you heard the lady. She needs her pussy, well and truly fucked.”

“Yes, my mistress.” Peter says, with a small smile on his face, as he plays along, he shakes his head at the two women.

Peter moves back over and reaches down, brushing her pussy lips, with his fingers, to make sure she’s ready for him.

Given how much her pussy lips are still glistening, from her juices, he’s pretty sure she is, but still he always checks.

“Please, Peter….” Maria moans; she’s been anticipating this, since she felt, and then _saw_ what he’s packing.

Peter lines up his cock with her entrance, and slowly pushes in.

Maria hasn’t felt this full, in a long time, she mewls at the sensations. Her back arches as she reaches down, to grab one of Peter’s hands, that he has on her hips.

She entwines her hand with his, as he sinks all the way into her heat.

Natasha who is sitting on the chair next to the couch, waits for a few minutes, so Maria can concentrate on feeling Peter’s cock, in her pussy.

Peter starts to slowly stroke, in and out. He’s working on maintaining a steady pace, knowing it will lead to a bigger orgasm for Maria.

He leans down to nibble on her breasts, then he kisses her, swallowing her moans.

After a few minutes, when Peter leans back, Natasha moves over and puts her pussy above Maria’s mouth.

Maria takes her free hand and holds Natasha’s hip. Her other hand is still entwined with Peter’s.

Maria wraps her legs around Peter and holds on for the ride.

As soon as Natasha’s pussy is close enough, she attacks it with gusto.

Natasha feeling Maria’s body wiggle, from the pleasure, tells Peter. “Make her squirt, all over your big cock, baby.”

“Yes, my mistress.” Peter says as he moves his free hand, from Maria’s hip to rub her clit.

Maria does the same thing with Natasha’s clit.

Soon enough Maria can’t concentrate on Natasha’s pussy.

What Peter is doing to her, is taking all of her thoughts.

She’s moaning, her hips are squirming, and her hand is gripping Peter’s harder.

Natasha looks down with a smirk, “I told you, he’s very good.”

“Hmm… uh huh, oh fuck, don’t stop, Peter, please… baby don’t stop…” Maria isn’t there, her entire being is centered around Peter’s big cock, thrusting so deliciously into her pussy.

Peter leans forward to kiss Natasha, who has decided to get off Maria’s face, knowing the woman isn’t going to do any good, at giving her pleasure.

Natasha is very pleasantly aware, of how good Peter can be. At making a woman forget even her own name. When he’s pounding their pussy.

Peter almost got lost in kissing Natasha, and thrusting into the warm tight heat, in front of him. However, the heavy breathing and mewling reminds him.

He breaks off the kiss reluctantly, to concentrate, on the woman in front of him.

He can tell she’s close, so he starts to thrust faster.

Natasha takes over rubbing Maria’s clit, so Peter can grab the couch, to get more leverage.

As her orgasm hits her, Maria’s gushing juices, tries to push Peter’s cock, out of her pussy. Maria once again arches her back and her mouth is open in a silent scream.

As soon as the pressure is off Peter’s cock, he pushes back into her pussy. He’s determined to give her more than one orgasm.

Maria barely has time to catch a breath, before Peter is pushing her over that cliff again.

Natasha sucks on her fingers, that had been rubbing Maria’s clit, and is now covered in her pussy juices.

She thinks, ‘it doesn’t taste as good as Peter’s cum, but it’s not bad.’

Maria is hit by two more orgasms, before her body becomes overstimulated. She instinctively tries to pull back.

Fortunately for Peter, he came hard in her pussy, when she hit her third orgasm.

So, Peter is already slowing down, when Maria blindly put her hand on Peter’s body muttering “Too much, need, stop…”

Peter slows down much faster and then pulls out completely.

Both Peter and Natasha watch, as Maria’s last orgasm produces a lighter gush.

Making both her pussy juices and Peter’s cum, leak out of her sex.

Peter adjusts Maria’s body, as he lays down at the back of the couch, so he can hold her, as she calms down.

Natasha kneels beside them, gently stroking Maria’s body, to help her relax.

Maria has never felt so… loved. She has Peter’s firm body holding her close, and Natasha, feared black widow, gently touching her.

Maria turns her head to give Peter a long kiss. She is unable to articulate how much she loves what they are doing for her.

She then turns and gives Natasha the same long kiss.

By now it’s late at night, or early morning, depending on how you look at it.

Natasha is the first to get up and start to dress.

Peter helps Maria stand up, but she holds on to him, just a little longer.

She knows that she needs to let go, after all, this isn’t her boyfriend.

Peter just holds her, as she presses her body against his.

He kisses her cheek and lets her take the comfort she wants.

After a few minutes, Maria leans back and softly whispers, “Thank you” to Peter.

She’s not sure, if it’s for letting her hold on to this moment, for as long as she could.

Or the best sex, or fucking, or even making love she’s ever had.

Or everything.

Peter softly smiles and nods.

Maria lets Peter go, so they can get dressed as well. “I’ll take care of the cleanup, you two go on home. Peter thank you, for doing this job. I know you didn’t want to, but like everything else you do, you excelled at it.”

Peter blushed at the compliment, “Yeah, it wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be… having said that, I’m not going undercover as one again. From now on, the only person who will get to see me strip, will be Natasha.”

Natasha remains quiet, as she smiles at Peter’s words.

She takes Peter’s bag and pulling out his street clothes. She tosses them to him.

She then removes the rest of his stuff, so all that’s left is SHIELD stuff.

“Maria, will you take this, and check it back in. I’m not letting Peter near HQ for a while.”

They all know why.

Peter has made quite an impression, on more than a few SHIELD agents.

So, for at least a little while, they will be looking for him.

Maria nods, completely agreeing with Natasha’s assessment. “I’ll bring the bag by later, in the week, we can do the debrief at the tower.”

Peter who had gotten dressed while listening, just nods in agreement.

He then told Maria were the janitor’s closet is, so she can get the bleach.

Then both Natasha and Peter, hug and kiss Maria goodnight.

They then walked out the door, holding hands.

Peter is fighting to keep from yawning.

Dancing, several times a night, the way he did, can be tiring, even to Peter with his Spidey stamina.

Then there was the emotional turmoil from earlier in the night.

Not to mention just how physically active, he was during their threesome.

Natasha knowing just how tired her man is, pulls him close and kisses his temple. “I love you baby.”

“I love you to, Natalia.”

They got in the car and drove to their home away from home.

Since they reek of sex, and still had various sexual fluids on their bodies. They decided it would be wiser to not go to the tower, where several other members of the team have enhanced senses and who knows what kind of sensors FRIDAY has.

They don’t want the team asking questions, they are not ready to answer.

They shower and make love one more time, then head to bed, to sleep. Not waking up until late in the morning.

They leisurely make love in bed a couple of times. Then they get cleaned up.

Peter heads to the kitchen, to make food, while Natasha checks in on everything.

They sat and ate the food, as Natasha told him about how the mission went.

All in all, it was a quiet day. They headed back to the tower later and had dinner with everyone.

Peter was thankful, that the rest of the team, was none the wiser about his mission.

Or so he thought…

\-------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

(A few Weeks later)

Clint had spent the day doing SHIELD training with several advanced classes.

So, when he arrived back at the tower, he had a particular look on his face, whenever he saw Peter.

It made Peter’s Spidey-sense mildly go off, every time.

Finally, Peter had, had enough and asked, “What!?”

Clint couldn’t help the smirk, as he made sure he was far enough away from Natasha.

Not that it matters, since she’s gained the same powers as Peter, she can leap across a room, as fast as he can. “Oh nothing, I was at SHIELD HQ and heard a funny story.”

Peter had to force himself, not to react.

“Yeah, it seems there was a mission, a while back, one of the companies that provides weapons for SHIELD was looking to expand to less reputable cliental. And they chose to do business at a strip club for women.”

The rest of the team who are there, unfortunately for Peter, were paying attention.

Steve asked, “What happened?”

Clint’s smirk widened, “I’m glad you asked. It would seem, that they sent several people undercover, as customers, bouncers, and bartenders. However, it was the one agent they sent undercover as a male stripper, that got the evidence, to have all the parties arrested and the gun running group taken apart. They just finished the clean up on it, two days ago.”

Clint waited a beat before adding, glancing towards Peter, who he could see is holding himself unnaturally still.

“Funny thing about the agent, who went undercover as a stripper. This was the first time; he’d done that kind of undercover job. He was apparently quite the hit, with the customers, and more than a few SHIELD agents. Most of the agents don’t know who this specialize agent is, but everyone seems to think I might know who he is….”

Tony asked, “Well, do you know?”

“All I know… for sure, is the agent is younger, brown haired and brown eyed. With a runner’s… or dancer’s lean muscular build, and he is _extremely_ flexible. _Almost_ unnaturally so….” Clint stopped; he’d worked long enough with Natasha, to know when he’s pushing the envelope, too much.

Now she’s giving the ‘stop or I promise dire retribution,’ look at him.

“ _Peter_ … have you got those upgraded arrows, you promised?” Clint asked, nobody ever said he was smart.

He couldn’t resist the urge, to push it just a little farther.

“I have a few questions to ask you… down in my lab… _alone_. Before I can get them to you.”

Then again, Clint thought to himself, when he saw the look Peter gave him. Peter has been learning from the master, AKA Natasha Romanoff, when it comes to revenge.

So, Natasha won’t have to do anything, Peter can get his own revenge.

Clint knew that was what was going to happen, when he glanced at Natasha, and saw her slight smirk.

“I’ll get back to you later, on that.” Clint said, it’s as much of a backtrack, as he’s willing to do.

The End


End file.
